Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium.
Discussion of the Background
Investigation has been conducted into the ferromagnetic powder contained in the magnetic layers of magnetic recording media, into additives that are added to the magnetic layers, and the like to enhance the performance of magnetic recording media. With regard to the above investigation, reference can be made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2008-84419 (Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-56518 (Document 2), U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,608 (Document 3), U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,474 (Document 4), as well as Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2015-28830 (Document 5) and English language family member US2014/374645A1, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.